A number of techniques have been developed for treatment of wounds, including wounds resulting from accident and wounds resulting from surgery. Often, wounds are closed using sutures or staples. However, inserting these mechanical closure techniques requires making additional punctures or wounds to the skin, which can result in tissue injury and in the case of excess swelling, possible ischemia and tissue loss. Also, mechanical wound closures such as staples and sutures can cause highly-localized stresses at the insertion points that can impede and damage the normal wound healing processes of the skin.
In recent years, there has been increased interest in using negative pressure devices for the treatment of wounds. Negative pressure wound treatment utilizes devices that remove wound fluids by applying negative pressure suction to the wound. It is believed that such negative pressures promote wound healing by facilitating the formation of granulation tissue at the wound site and assisting the body's normal inflammatory process while simultaneously removing excess fluid, which may contain adverse cytokines bacteria. However, further improvements in negative pressure wound therapy are needed to fully realize the benefits of treatment.